How I Roll
by iSpankzz
Summary: Bella was the nerd in Elementary school , but when she returns what will life be like for her? Partly AU. OCC Please read! It's not terrible, but give it a shot will ya? -Now Complete.
1. Chapter 1: Returning

**A/N:****Well this is my first BellaxJasper fanfic that I actually think is halfway decent. I hope you readers think so too. This chapter is based on the song**_**Like This by Kelly Rowland.**_**I was listening to the song and tada! This came out. Please Read and thank you. I am a huge fan of this pairing. I hope you all like this pairing too. Thanks for reading.**

**Disclaimer- Unfortunately I do not own**_**Twilight.**___**The books or the movie. I am however a huge fan. And plan to remain that way.**

Watch Me Show You Up

Bella sat in her room pondering the days when she was a child. She had suddenly wished she would've gone with her Step-dad Phil instead, when her mother passed away. But he was off on tour with his baseball career. Forks, Washington. The one place she dreaded, not for the rain or the dark hovering clouds always looming in the sky, but because of _them._

The _them_that always made her life a living hell as a small couldn't believe she had even _thought_ of coming back here. The memories flooded her senses as she floated off into thoughts…

_Flashback:_

_She walked hesitantly towards her fifth grade class room, hoping to avoid any people. But as normal her presence was noticed._

"_Hey Dorkella! Where ya think you're going?" Edward said as he trapped her in a corner. She stood craven against the wall._

_Bella had worn big thick red rimmed coke-bottle glasses and bulky clothes. This wasn't exactly her fault. Her parents, who were married still the time, were too afraid of her growing up._

"_I- I'm just going to class… Please leave me be E- Edward..." She cried. He chuckled darkly._

"_Unfortunately my dear it's not that easy." He chuckled and leant closer. "Now Bella, where is my lunch money for today?"_

_She reluctantly pulled out 3 dollars and handed it to him. "N- Now leave me alone..." She cried and ran off to her classroom._

_She thought the harassment had been over for that day. But once again it started as she felt the familiar feeling of paper wads hitting her in the back. She finally got fed up with the teasing and harassment she stood up and turned to face the five faces of Edward Mason, Jessica Stanly, Alice Brandon, Emmet McCarthy, and finally Jasper Whitlock._

"_I AM SICK AND TIRED OF YOUR CRAP EDWARD! WHY CAN'T YOU AND YOUR GROUP OF FRIENDS JUST LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE?" She cried. And with that she snatched her stuff and ran out tears staining her cheeks. She knew the next day would be far worse since she'd went off like that. But she couldn't control it anymore._

_But when she'd shown up it appeared luck was on her side. She had seen a moving truck and being loaded._

"_Mommy what are you doing?" She asked scared. Her mom looked at her tears in her eyes. Daddy and Mommy split up baby girl. You and I are going to leave this town forever. Just you and me." She smiled a little at the thought. She'd finally be away from Edward and his posse and her and her mommy would be by themselves for a while._

"_Okay mommy. When do we leave?" She asked reluctantly._

_Her mother smiled softly and whispered, "Today my child. Today we leave." And from then on, Bella's life was changed._

_End Flashback._

Somewhere during her thought process she must have fallen asleep, because she woke up the next morning on her couch. She hesitantly got up and threw on a pair of dark denim skinny jeans, a deep blue halter top and a pair of black Uggs to go along. She applied her makeup to match her outfit deep blue eyeshadow and light pink lipstick. She just brushed her layered brunette hair.

She grabbed her keys to her freshly polished 2011 Honda Civic Si.**(A/N: Link to clothes, hair, makeup and car all on profile. I know. I'm a very picky person)**

She plugged her iPod Touch into the USB outlet and blasted her music, preparing herself for Forks High School.

It was only about a 20 minute drive from her house to the High School since the lived in the country.

She squealed as her favorite song came on as she rounded the corner to the road that took her to Forks High.

_Told ya'll I was gonna bump like this  
Ya'll didn't think that I could bump like this  
Said I told ya'll I was gonna bump like this  
Turn around then I make it jump like this (Ladies!)  
You wanna keep that boy  
That make it jump like this  
Ya'll didn't think that I could make it jump like this  
See I told ya'll I was gonna jump like this  
How you not gon' know it when it hit like this?..._

She sang along with the music softly, paying no attention to anything, just the music. Mostly because of how much it was like herself.

_Ladies, drama, leave it - home  
If he ain't got it right by now  
Then scratch him - off  
They just called me  
Said it's about - twenty strong  
They standing at the door they wanna take us - on  
The ring, let it go about three months ago  
The pain, the stressin'  
Ain't in me no mo'  
The girl that they used to know - done changed  
Now they say a "Miss" befo' they mention my name…_

She pulled into the High School parking lot ignoring the stares and glances as the music blared throughout the entire campus lot.

_Told ya'll I was gonna bump like this  
Ya'll didn't think that I could bump like this  
Said I told ya'll I was gonna bump like this  
Turn around then I make it jump like this (Ladies!)  
You wanna keep that boy  
That make it jump like this  
Ya'll didn't think that I could make it jump like this  
See I told ya'll I was gonna jump like this  
How you not gon' know it when it hits like this?..._

She turned it off and got out of her car and locking it and setting the alarm. She slowly walked to the doors, but was stopped by a very hyper girl. "Bella?" The chipper voice sang. She groaned inwardly, the voice was so god damn hyper and annoying yet it rang a bell.

_Alice._

"Oh. It's you." She said hatefully. Alice looked at her hurt. And Bella almost felt guilty. _Almost._

"Listen, Bella I'm sorry for the way people treated you and Rose when we were younger, especially my brother. You didn't deserve it a-"

"Save it, OK? I know you're going to just ramble on and on about how you wish you could have stopped them from being mean. But it doesn't change the fact that you _didn't_ do a thing about it. Family or not Alice you should no it's not right to treat people that way."

"I- We- Bella, Edward liked you… that was the only reason he was mean towards you. It was kind of obvious." Alice scoffed, Bella resisted to hit her as she made fun of the way Bella could be so oblivious to things.

"Well if that's his way of expressing his love then the boy needs a little help, don't ya think?" She said and pushed past Alice and into the building.

She stopped by the office for her stuff before heading to her first period Biology.

She groaned. She despised Biology with a passion. It was her worst subject ever.

She noticed that, when she walked in and the teacher directed her to her seat, it would be a lot worse then she planned, because next to her on both sides sat Edward Mason and Jasper Whitlock.

She looked them both over and noticed how built and good looking they were.

Bella sighed and sunk into her seat.

_She had officially reached Hell._

**A/N: I hope you all liked this story. Thanks to**_**eclipsedbrunette**___**for pointing out my mistake in the type of car. Again, need I remind people, I AM NEW. Okay, no need for harsh comments, I am learning, and It's not very nice to flame stories you don't like. If you thinks it's not good then the least you could do is point it out. Thanks you.**


	2. Chapter 2: Lab Partners

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing my last chapter. I was really surprise that I got 6 reviews in less than 12 hours! And now again with the blabbering of me being a 'Disclaimer.'**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the characters, movies OR books. I wish I did because I'd be hella rich and wouldn't be writing on here. But anyway, sorry if it's a not as good as the first. I'm not in a good mood today. Just found out my boyfriend's been cheating on me, so yeah. Really sorry. Now please enjoy. [:**

Chapter Two: Hell.

EPOV

I was looking down at my paper writing a note to my girlfriend, Jessica. But my mind was immediately blank as I looked up and saw the most amazing sight.

_A new girl._I smiled knowing perfectly well by the end of the period she would be mine.

She sat down next to me and looked slightly pissed off. "Hey, sexy." I greeted her seductively. She looked at me and I could've sworn she growled.

"Shut the fuck up, Edward." She snarled at me, I'd be right to admit that I was afraid of her.

"Jeez, what's with you? How do you even know my name?" I asked. She didn't growl this time, but instead kept her eyes ahead as she spoke.

"People." Was her simple response.

"Okay then so I take it you know my awesome reputation?" I said, big- headedly.

She scoffed and replied, "Yeah, let's put it that way."

BPOV

I couldn't believe the jerk didn't even realize who I was. I ignored him the entire class period hoping he'd get the point that I didn't want to see him or that I liked him.

I looked over at Jasper. Expecting him to be mean, or say something like Edward had, but instead he smiled whole- heartedly at me. I tried to resist blushing but I failed, my face turning a dark shade of tomato red. I smiled back quickly and looked down at my desk.

I sighed thankful that the bell rung signaling the beginning of class and school. But I immediately groaned as he told us all to partner up.

"Want to be partners?" I heard a voice to my right say. I looked over at Jasper and nodded. We turned towards each other, and silently thanked him for asking.

The teacher told us, and handed out a packet, "The person you are partnered up with will be your partner for the rest of the semester. What I'm giving you know is your first Biology assignment. It is due in two weeks, but I very highly suggest you begin soon," The teacher told us, and handed out a packet. "Please write your names at the top."

I watched Jasper as he wrote his name then handed it to me. I quietly wrote my name and handed it back. Already knowing the reaction I'd get.

"_You_ are Bella Swan?" He asked, shocked. I nodded and giggled as he stuttered.

"B- But you're... And she's…" He starred at me still shocked.

"People change Jasper. Just because I was a nerd then didn't mean I would be forever." I told him and smiled.

His cheeks were bright red as he thought deeply about something. "I can't believe it's you, Bella. You moved all those years ago and I never suspected you to move back, especially after the way Edward and all of us were towards you. I'm really sorry, too, by the way."

"You were never mean to me Jasper, remember? It was everyone but you, and Alice of course. It's not your fault, so please, don't be sorry." I replied quietly, trying to not let my voice get noticed by the ears of Edward.

Jasper sighed quietly and looked into my eyes, "I know it's not my fault _completely._But in all honesty I could have stopped them from being that way towards you, but I choose not to… So technically, it was still somewhat my fault."

I looked down, and then back up again. "Even though it is somewhat, I don't blame you even the tiniest bit, Jasper." I told him without taking my eyes away from his face.

I walked into the cafeteria with Jasper, my new friend. He led me to a table with a couple kids. I instantly recognized them as kids from elementary school; Eric, Angela, Alice, Tanya and Emmet. "Jasper!" Came the booming voice of a tall, and very well built, brunette at the end whom I realized to be Emmett. I froze in spot at the voice, as he was one of them that picked on me.

"Hey Em." Jasper said as he pulled a seat out for me, and then sat next me.

"Who's your cute girlfriend?" Eric asked while Jasper blushed. Angela elbowed him in the side as he muttered a reply. I smiled a little.

"She's not my girlfriend, I met her in Biology." He explained. I smiled at him, the blush still apparent on his face as he smiled back.

"So she's free?" Emmett boomed. I gave him a look of bewilderment, as did Jasper. He chuckled, which sounded more like a loud obnoxious laugh. "Kidding Jasper."

He sighed and I could feel the relief on him. I looked up at him. "My name's Bella." I told them and they all looked at me, especially Emmett.

"Bella? Bella what?" He asked, shocked.

"Swan." I answered swiftly but shyly. Emmet, Eric and Angela gaped at me. I looked up across the room to avoid their eyes but came into eye contact with a pair of green eyes. He winked at me, and I rolled my eyes.

"Bella? Wow... You look… Different." Emmet said, still gaping. I blushed.

"Thanks… You know, maybe you should have treated me a little differently." I told him. He had a horrible look of guilt on his face, "and don't think of saying sorry… I've already had Jasper say it. I'd rather not go through explaining again." I told him. I felt someone sit down next to me. Edward. "Oh my god, Edward, what the hell do you want now?" I sighed.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to date me." He said all too cockily.

I stamped down on his foot under the table, smiling at him. "No. Never in a million years would I be _that_ stupid." I said and stamped his foot once more. "Understood?"

He nodded, but I knew he wasn't done harassing me. He got up and walked back to his table.

"Come on, Bells we had better get to the Library to work on Biology." He said to me. We got up and he waved at them, "later guys."

"When you going to tell Edward who you are?" Jasper asked as we walked out of the cafeteria. I laughed a little. Not exactly sure why.

"I'm not. He'll find out eventually." I said. "So about Biology, what exactly is our assignment?"

"I think we got to make a collage of pictures on what science is, I guess. I don't know. We'll have to re-read the paper." He chuckled

I smiled and followed him inside the library.

**A/N: Well I don't think this is as good. Again, I apologize for the time it took me to post it and also for the crappiness. While I was writing I lost my train of thought and totally got sidetracked on the plot of chapter 2.**

**If anyone has ever got any sort of ideas on what the next chapter could be like please message me. Don't leave a review about the suggestion though, because I might use your idea and we don't want to spoil it for others. I'm also going to be starting on my new fanfiction, LxLight, from**_**Death Note**_**, for any of the mature, and any willing readers, of this story to take a look at. This new fanfiction will be rated M just to let you know. Because I like the YAOI! Anyone who doesn't know what that means its**_**male**_**x**_**male**_**action**. **So please check that story out if you are interested in them. PLEASE REVIEW! I'm still expecting reviews. If I don't get any reviews I won't update. I've got 9 reviews as of chapter one. I'm expecting to have up to 15 before I update. Thankss yoooouuuu(: ~~~~~iSpankzz**


	3. Chapter 3: Rose

**A/N: Sorry, I haven't updated in a while. I sort of had writers block for a while. Just to let everyone know, I might make this story a little shorter but more than likely probably a little longer than the 5 chapters I planned little longer, I don't know yet. I just want to get off this story and onto my other stories. Which are going to be Miley and Oliver, L and Light, and maybe possibly some more of Bella and Jasper, or Bella and Carlisle. I don't know. But I'm sorry If this chapters not as good or a little shorter I'm just in a hurry, and be lucky I even decided to finish it, so don't start on me and flame this. And also one more thing, I've had issues with someone as to why Bella forgave Jasper but not Alice.**

**I don't like Alice very much.**

**Bella LIKES Jasper if we've not discovered that yet. And:**

**Alice is related to Edward.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. ****Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Chapter Three**

Bella looked over at Jasper who was working away at their project. She was supposed to be working on the research also but she couldn't, her thoughts kept wondering off. They were at his house and it was almost six at night. "Jasper I think I'm going to head home actually. I'm tired and I have to get my other homework done." She explained.

He looked up from his computer, thrown off guard by the suddenness of her voice. "Oh, alright, you want me to take you home?" He asked. She just giggled at how stupid that was. He knew she lived on the other side of town and didn't have her car.

"Yeah, remember? I left my care at home today." She told him, and gathered her stuff. "Now come on before my dad wonders where I am, I have to cook dinner."

"Alright, hold on a second let me tell my mom." He said. He walked down the stairs then came back, with a huge blush across his cheeks.

"What did she say to make you red like that?" She asked, giggling.

"She thought w-we were doing the deed…" He told her as the made their way to his truck. Bella burst out laughing.

"Really Jasper? 'Doing the deed?' Since when was that a nicer way to say having sex?" She giggled.

"Shut up," he grumbled, looking straight ahead at the road, "Don't make fun of my wording."

"Okaayyyy, "she said smiling at him; she turned the radio up a little. "Hey Jasper, what happened to Rose?" She asked suddenly. Rose was her only friend in Elementary school. Seeing as they were both complete nerds.

The question threw Jasper completely off guard. The expression on his face was one of guilt. "Oh, umm…" He scratched the back of his head and turned the radio back down. "After you left we got even meaner towards Rose. A few years ago we all said and did some horrible things to her. We thought it was fun. But the next day she went missing. No one knows what exactly happened. All they found was a piece of her hair with blood on it. Everyone thinks she's dead." Bella looked directly in his eyes as he stared through the glass.

_He was serious._

Her best friend Rosalie was _dead._

"You're serious aren't you?" She cried.

"Why would I kid about this, Bella? Edward said things that were more horrible then what he's EVER told you. We all blame ourselves, especially Alice." Jasper said softly and glanced over at her.

"What did Alice say to her?" She asked him skeptically.

"Alice told her she'd die fat and lonely with no family, or friends. She called her a whore and said she should just go kill herself to make us all happy." He said. They finally pulled up to Bella's house and Bella just sat there.

"So Alice lied to me? She told me that she never meant to be like that to me or Rose." Bella said. She wasn't very shocked though. Alice had always been the type to lie to make people like her.

"Alice _provoked_ Edward. She's the one that got the ideas of you being a nerd, not Edward." He said. Bella felt a couple tears streak down her cheeks. The tears she never cried for Rose.

"I can't believe that. I've got to go Jasper… I- I'll see you in class tomorrow she cried. She leant over and kissed him gently before jumping out of the care and running in.

"Hey, Bells. Where you been all night?" Her father asked.

"How come you didn't tell me about Rose!" She yelled at him.

"Bella I'm sorry. I was-"

"Just forget about it, dad. SORRY WON"T BRING HER BACK!" With that she ran upstairs to her room. But took a gasped as she seen a shadowy figure in her corner. "H-hello?"

She pressed herself to the door, her heart beat racing. "Bella…" The voice cooed.

"H-How do y-you know m-my name?" She stuttered. She thought about flicking the light on but was frozen in place.

The figure stepped towards her a little. The persons face was beautiful. More beautiful than any human she's ever seen in her entire life. The long blonde hair, sharp features, even with the pale skin she was very beautiful.

"I have waited months for you to come back Bella. Months on end with no sleep." She said her voice like velvet. Bella gained control and flicked the light on quickly and in a quick millisecond, the person was right in front of her.

She gasped _"Rose!" _

**A/N: I hope you all liked this story. I know it's shorter than the rest. I'm glad I finally got over the writer's block and have a new plan already set for the next chapter. Anyway, please review or I'll bite you :o.**

**Jk. Lol… Well…. I might nibble a little :D.**


	4. Chapter 4: You're WHAT?

**A/N: Wow, I'm surprised I got so many reviews. I expected people to hate it. Lol. Well for the kindness of all your reviews I decided to update immediately. I think this chapter will answer a few of your questions as to Rosalie. I thought of that idea, and I immediately found another lead to which way to head for the story. I hope you all like reading it as much as I like writing it. (:**

**Disclaimer- Characters and any recognizable plots belong to the sole writer, Stephanie Meyer**.

**Chapter 4: You're what?**

Bella stood petrified at the door.

"Rose! What happened? Everyone thinks you're dead!" Bella exclaimed and went to hug her.

The moment Bella's arms made contact with her body, she realized two very important details.

One, Rose's body was cold. _Freezing cold._ And two, that her body was hard, as hard as a rock.

The hiss that escaped Rose's lips was unlike that of any human. It was very animalistic.

Rose's eyes were a shade of pure gold. They sparkled as her face frowned. "They're right my sweet Bella. I'm no longer alive."

The shock on Bella's face was evident. "Bu- But how? You're here and talking." Bella's eyes had widened as she remembered the fairytales her mother used to tell her when she was younger. No, Rose couldn't be.

"Bella, my dear, I'm afraid to admit it. But even though I can breathe, talk, and be able to physically be here. My heart does not beat." Rose grabbed Bella's hand and placed it above her heart.

_There was no beat._

"Bella, I'm a vampire." The words rung in Bella's head for what seemed like hours but was merely minutes.

"No, you can't be… You can't be dead, Rose. You're my best friend." Bella sobbed.

"Don't cry Bella. I'm still here. I'm still your best friend.' Rose was reluctant to hug Bella, but she did so cautiously and softly.

Bella sniffed and hugged her back. "Are you staying for good?" Bella cried.

Rose stiffened at the thought, "Bella, I know you think I'm not scared anymore, especially since who I am, but I am. I couldn't face any of them again."

"But I did. They're not that bad. They've changed." Bella told her and pulled away.

"Even Edward?" Rose said hopefully. Bella smiled, she remembered Rose used to have the biggest crush on Edward when they were younger, despite all his harsh words.

"Well… in a sense. He's not mean as much as he is stuck- up and big- headed." Bella explained.

"You'll still be my best friend right?" Rose asked hopefully, her new rough exterior fading at the thought of being the friendless nerd once again.

"Of course Rose… I just… got one question…" Bella stated, becoming a little scared again.

"What is it?" Rose asked backing away at the realization Bella was afraid of her.

"You don't… feed on… humans… do you?" Bella asked, afraid of actually knowing the real answer. She pressed herself back against the door again as Rose _laughed_, in what sounded to be a witch cackle.

"No, Bella. I don't feed on humans. I'm a vegetarian, remember?" Rose giggled. The sound of it was velvety smooth. Bella looked utterly confused at the statement of her being a _vegetarian._

"How can you be a vegetarian? You feed on _blood!_" Bella whisper yelled. Rose just giggled again.

"I feed on animal blood, Bella. Not humans. That makes you a vegetarian in the vampire world. It doesn't quench my thirst entirely but it dulls it. So I'm a vegetarian." Rose explained to Bella. Bella still didn't fully understand but nodded. Then something crossed her mind that she couldn't help but ask.

"Where are you living at?" She asked suddenly.

"Rose's eyes saddened as she spoke. "Nowhere. When I was changed, I had no one. I lived nowhere. I just roamed freely," She told me solemnly.

"Oh… I can ask Ch- Dad if you can stay here with us... He'd be pleased to announce that he found you and you'd have a place to stay." She said, Rose thought about it, and then agreed.

Rose had moved in with Bella and was living in the guest room. Everyone was so proud of Charlie that he got promoted. And Charlie was too proud of himself to realize that Rosalie was different. Soon enough Rose was enrolled into school with Bella.

Bella and Rose were early to school, the day she was enrolled. And luckily they both shared 3 of their 5 periods, including lunch.

"What happened to Jasper?" Rose asked, it had been years since she'd seen him.

Bella looked at her oddly then said, "Nothing. Why?" Rose just shrugged.

"I was thinking about asking him out to get him back for the way he was to us as a kid." Rose explained. Bella felt her blood boil at the thought of Jasper and Rose. She instantly recognized the feeling as jealousy. Unfortunately for her Rose noticed Bella's red face, and the jealousy was practically radiating off of her. "Ohhhh," Rose said and smiled. "Someone has a cruuuush!" She sang in a sing song voice. "Youuu liiike Jasper!

"Shut up!" Bella scolded her and looked away, her face turning three different shades of red.

Bella snuck a quick peak over at Rose and realized how beautiful she was. _I wonder if I would be prettier if she changed me…_ Bella thought. She began thinking; maybe the life of a vampire would be better. She wouldn't have to worry about walking home late at night, and being raped or murdered in a dark alley. She would be stunningly beautiful. _I could rip Edward's face off of his shoulders; _she thought and smirked at the thought of it. She'd never really thought about it before. But immortality seemed like the perfect escape from like to her.

_But Jasper… _She couldn't deny she felt _something _for him. It was obvious, even as a child that one fact had been painfully obvious to everyone except him. She told her mother about it and her mother just told her it was a crush, that all little girls got them. But even now as a teenager, she felt it wasn't a crush any longer. Because don't crushes end as quickly as they start? Well 10 years give or take a few, was too long to be a crush.

Bella looked over at Rose her face no longer red. She knew what she wanted. "Rose?"

"Yeah," Rose asked looking at Bella suspiciously.

"I want you to change me."

**A/N: I felt like ending it there. I had other stuff planned for this chapter, but I just couldn't help it. I had to xD I hope you all like it. Please review by clicking that little green button down there O^O. As most people who read this, know I won't update without at least 6 more reviews. So I suggest if you want more, you give some me some reviews or this story will be deserted. (:**


	5. Chapter 5: Sadness and Anger

**A/N: ****Well it's been a while since I've updated. And he I figured since I go 41 reviews, I'd update for you. I hope you all like it. I have to say I'm really impressed with the amount of reviews I've got in just FIVE chapters. So I'll reward you with an extra long chapter :3. This damn thing is probably going to take me an hour or two. But damnit who cares (: Not me ha-ha. Well anyway. I'm glad most of you have decided to stick through with this story. I had a few people leave D':**

**I'm fed up with this damn disclaimer shit. You want to see it again go to the last chapter :O**

Sadness and Anger:

Rose stared at her blankly, as Bella stared back a little uncomfortable. "What?" Bella asked, finally unable to take the silence.

"Bella, you don't want this life, trust me. You need to live a normal life. This life is not what you really want. I didn't want it, I wanted to be normal. Everywhere you go Bella it's like a burning in your throat, you constantly want to tear someone apart, and devour them… Bella, you do not want this." Rose tried to explain to her. But if she was anything like the Bella she knew years ago, her mind wouldn't change.

"Please, Rose. We won't ever lose each other again." Bella said, trying to persuade her.

"Bella, I… I don't ever want to lose you, but I don't want you to live with this. I want you to be normal. Get married, have kids, grow old and die with your husband Bella. I can't do any of that. I can't have a normal life, like you can and should." Rose said. Bella sighed a little frustrated.

"Damnit Rosalie, this should be my own choice. And I want to be what you are." Bella whined. Rose sighed, figuring she was going to get nowhere with this.

"Fine Bella, think about it for a few months. And if you still want to become like me then I'll do it. Just think about it for a while." Bella smiled, happy that she got her way. "Thanks Rose!" Bells said and hugged her again. She felt Rose tense like she had before and Bella let go. "I'm just not going to get used to that," Rose said and laughed, her body going back to normal.

"Hey sexy," said the all too familiar voice of Edward Cullen. He stood in front of her, grinning. Bella groaned and hit her head on her desk. "God damnit, when are you going to get a hint? Leave me alone." Edward just grinned at her.

"Who's this Bella?" Rose said, obviously not realizing it was Edward.

"Edward Cullen." She stated. Then Rose got a very angry expression on her face.

"Wait! Bella? Bella…?" Edward said confused out of his wits.

They both laughed as though it were obvious. He stared at them, confused like crazy. "Come on tell me!" He said, feeling left out.

"My name is Bella Swan." Bella said and they both started laughing at him. Their laughing immediately stopped as Edward fell to the ground.

They were standing out in front of the building watching the ambulance rush away. "That must have been a pretty bad concussion." Bella said, feeling a little sorry for him. "Maybe I should've had him sit down first."

"Yeah, you'd better hope my brother's okay!" Alice shouted at them through her tears. "They both laughed at her and just walked back into the school. She was rounding the corner when they seen into Jasper. "Hey, Bella." Jasper said and softly bumped hips with her. They had grown to be friends over the time they worked on the project. "Who's your pretty friend?"

"Oh, this is Rosalie, form Elementary school." Bella explained and chuckled as Jasper looked shocked.

"I thought you were dead Rosalie?" Jasper said, completely confused.

"Well, it's Rose actually. And no, I was attacked in the forest and a family from another town found me." She said, revealing only a part of the truth.

"God that's so lucky. Why'd you come back to this town?" He asked her.

"Because my family got killed in that attack a couple months ago, I've been on my own since then." She explained to him. Bella realized she was no longer in the conversation so she muttered a silent 'good-bye' and left, without them realizing it.

She knew this would happen. She knew the moment her guy friend met someone prettier that he'd forget she existed. She knew she shouldn't have trusted Jasper. He was just like Edward. He just fooled people better. She felt tears sting her eyes and decided to skip class. She did it all the time at her old school to smoke and such, but never over a guy. She walked into a bathroom and into a stall against the far corner. She propped herself on the toilet lid, tucking her knees under herself.

Why did she even let herself believe that that he cared? Maybe because even back then she had a crush on him, she just didn't realize it. Did she like him now? Well yeah. She couldn't tell herself she didn't because she knew she did. She grabbed her phone and texted her dad. Even though her dad was a cop, he understood teenage girl's feelings. Sometimes she wished her mother would've understood.

**Bella:**

_**Can U come pick me ^ from school?**_

**Charlie:**

_**Why what happened?**_

**Bella:**

_**I'll explain when U pick me ^**_

**Charlie:**

_**Alright, I'll be there in a few.**_

**Bella:**

_**Thanks, dad.**_

**Charlie:**

_**NP.**_

Bella gathered her stuff and walked down to the office telling them her dad would be there shortly to pick her up. They didn't argue, knowing who her dad was, and for the first time, she thanked god.

Her dad showed up a good ten minutes later. She followed him to the cruiser and sat there, completely emotionless.

Her dad hopped in on the driver's side and sighed, looking at her. "Now, what's this about Bella? I know you normally don't do this." He said, she looked at him deciding on whether to lie to him or tell the truth. She decided on the later of the two and sighed back.

"You remember how when I was little, and I told you I always got picked on by those snotty kids?" Bella said to him. He nodded and started the cruiser, but being sure to listen.

"Edward, right?" He said figuring this was about him.

"Yeah, him and his friends. Well I befriended one of them a couple weeks ago, Jasper. He and I sort of clicked you know? I thought he changed..." Bella said, ending her sentence with a bow of her head as her dad pulled out.

"I see, and you like this boy, don't you?" Her dad asked. She blushed and looked away from him, she's called her dad even before she moved back to talk to him, but she never actually talked to _him _about _crushes._ It was just embarrassing.

"Well of course I _liked _him. I thought he'd changed. But today when I introduced him to Rose again, for the first time since then, he ignored me, completely. He didn't even realize me say bye and leave." She said, holding back the tears she didn't want her dad to see. "She's prettier than me dad. And that's all that counts to him, and every other guy in this town!" She said, not realizing that she had gone straight from sulking to being overwhelmed by anger.

"Bella, sweetie, not all guys will be like that. There are some guys out there that won't care what you look like. And it don't matter anyway Bella, you are very beautiful, and any guy would be stupid to want someone else." Her dad said and Bella smiled a little. She didn't believe him, but it was sweet how he cared, and listened to her. So much unlike her mother had, all those years before.

She and her dad never really talked much about Renée, it was a rough subject. Her mother wasn't the nicest of people. And before, after they left Forks, she began to realize that.

**A/N: So are you wondering what's going on with ****Renée? I know, I've not had Renée in this, but I decided she needed a part, and I think this idea of Renée in here will be MAGNIFICENT! You will probably be wondering what it is until I update again. I'll try to update soon. I promise :)**

**Oh and I did make this chapter longer. And so far I'm very proud of this story, and it's turn out. It's sad to think of this story ending, but it has to at some point. This story will most defiantly be a 20- 30 chapter story. I promise. Now keep reading, please :)**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6: Jake and Drugs

**A/N: REMINDER BEFORE YOU READ:: This chapter will be rated M. And also this contains drug abuse. So here it is. Chapter Six. I don't get this stuff beta'd so sorry for any mistakes. Would someone like to explain to me how to get my stories beta'd? And would anyone like to be my beta? I'd appreciate it greatly (: I got over 10 people to review, I was super excited so I decided to update now. I will try to do my best on this chapter so I hope you all like it. And just because the title of the story is **_**Jake And Drugs **_**does not mean this is a Bella and Jake story. Anyway enjoy.**

**Disclaimer at the end of story and begining. (:**

**Jake And Drugs**

It's been nearly a month since Rosalie came back. And everyday since then has been the same. She no longer talked to Jasper but when necessary. She no longer talked to Rosalie. Not long after that Rosalie and Jasper became known as the 'it' couple. The couple that held hands everywhere, gave loving kisses to eachother, and stared at eachother from across the room with expressions of longing written across their faces. It was then that Bella realized she didn't need Jasper or Rose and she could get along perfect without them.

At least that's what she told herself everyday. She eventually forgave Alice after a few weeks, deciding the silly fued was in the past, and eventually forgave Edward also. Edward and Alice actually _had_ changed. Even though Edward _was_ a player, he was still fun to be around, once you got past all his flirtacious remarks.

"You coming over tonight Bella?" Alice asked from across the lunch table.

"No, I have homework I have to do." She replied, avoiding Alice's eyes, knowing the saddness she seen there would break her will.

"Alright. Me and Edward were just about to head out to _The Bridge_, want to come with us?" She asked her, and Bella gave her a confused look.

"The bridge is where the cool kids skip school." She contemplated the thought carefully. Her dad was a cop and if he found out, she'd be grounded for _life._ But her popularity was at stake, so she agreed to come along.

"Sure, as long as we're back by school ends,so my dad can pick me up." She told them.

After lunch she followed them quietly out the back door of the school, and across an entire football field until they reach the edge of the forest. The bridge is simple concrete with 2 engraved pillars holding them up. She noticed grafitti along the stretch of the dried up river bed. "So what do we do?" She asked, causing Alice and Edward to laugh. She felt stupid, but Alice reached into her handbag and pulled out a zip-lock bag of joints.

"Smoke of course," Edward replied, liteing his joint up. Alice handed her one along with a dark red lighter. Not wanting to feel stupid she took it and lit it. She gagged as the smoke went down her throat. "First timer?"

She blushed and said, "Yeah."

Alice smiled at her, "It always makes you gag the first couple of times. But rule number one, don't inhale the smoke, you blow it out, like this," She took a puff held it in for a moment and let it out. "Try it."

Bella done as she said and took the joint between her pointer finger and thumb, taking a puff and letting it out, coughing once again. "It didn't hurt as much that time," She said after she quit coughing.

"Dad I'm going to La Push with Jake!" Bella called from across the room, and ran out with him when she heard Charlie say 'OK.'

We hanging out with your friends again today?" She asked him as they drove away in his truck.

"Nope, it's just me and you today." He told her. She smiled and leaned against him. She had found out a month ago that Jake was gay, well she knew he was interested in men. At least that's what she assumed when she caught him and Sam together in bed.

"I brought my swim suit so we can go cliff diving." She told him, holding up a bright blue 1 peice. (A/N: Link on profile. Subtract the flowers and necklace.)

"You sure you want to go cilff diving Bella? You could get hurt." He told her, wearing a worried look on his face.

"I'm sure Jake, I've never tooken chances before, I want to die having fun." She told him they pulled up on the side of the road.

"Are you sure you want to go?" He asked and she nodded, persistent. He sighed as she hopped out and ran to the edge of the woods. He looked up at the sky. The sun was still up, but he could tell it wouldn't be long before the moon came up. A moment later Bella came skipping out of the woods with her clothes in her hand.

He tried to look away, he honestly did but it was hard, seeing your only _girl _best friend in a swimsuit as sexy as that. "Where'd you get _that_?" He asked before he said something he regretted.

"Online." she told him simply pulling her hair from the scrunchie. She grabbed his hand and pulled him closer to the edge of the cliff. "Promise to save me if something goes wrong?" She told him, and he could see she was getting scared. So he smiled at her.

"I promise." He grabbed her hand, "ready?"

She only nodded so they both ran for the ledge. He let go of her hand before he hit the free shoot downwards so he could drive straight in.

Bella on the other hand went stomach first, the air got knocked out of her as she sunk a couple yards under the water. She opened her eyes and grabbed her stomach, kicking her feet to get to the surface.

Her lungs began burning, burning until she opend her mouth to get air, only to suck in a lungful of water. She began screaming and kicking until she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist.

Once she was up to the surface she began coughing frantically as Jake drug her to shore. She didn't know what happend or when but she didn't even remember making it to shore, the last thing she remembered was the feel of his arms around her.

"-Alright she broke two ribs and she sprained her ankle. She should be fine in a week, and she should be completely healed within the next month or two. Oh, and don't let her do what ever it was she did again." She heard a female nurse say.

"Yes ma'am. Can I stay for the night, in case she wakes up?" She could tell right off the bat who that was. Jacob. She opend her eyes slowly, trying to sit up. "Bella!" Jake gasped and ran to her side, pushing her back down softly. She heard nurses rushing around, but Jake just ignored them and handed her a small glass of water.

"What happend?" She asked him.

"You broke y-"

"I know that I mean how long have I been in here?" She took the water from his hand and took a drink handing it back to him.

"About 5 hours, it's almost midnight. You need to lay down and get some rest." She whined but sat back fully, so he had to sit down next to her.

"I don't want to sleep." She told him, as the thought of Jake's arms around her fogged up her mind.

_Gay men aren't muscular. _That's what she thought the moment she felt his biceps once again.

"Are you gay Jake?" She asked suddenly, earning a bewildered look from him.

"Hell no! Why would you think that?" He half yelled.

"Sam. You and him were... You know... A month ago..." She said, looking away.

"NO! Bella I'm not _gay_. You know there's this term called bisexual? You know, I'm like a swing, I swing both ways." He joked.

She smiled slightly and looked into his eyes.

"If I was gay Bella I wouldn't like you as much as I do. Or as much as I have since we were kids. Bella... I love you." He admitted, her eyes growing in shock, along with the nurses around who had been listening.

She took in all her courage before finally making the decision. She grabbed him by the hair on his neck and brought there lips together in a soft warm kiss that made her entire body tingle. He closed his eyes and kissed back softly, not even noticing as the nurses left to give them a bit of privacy. She pulled away and looked up at him.

"I don't know how, Jake, or even when, but I think I love you too. Ever since earlier at the cliff... I keep thinking of the way your arms feel around me and the warmth of your skin." She told him.

"We shouldv'e neveer jumped off of that. I'm just glad that you didn't get hurt worse than this." He said hugging her. She began to feel lightheaded when Jake let her go, and then ever so slowly she drifted back to unconsciousness, sleep consuming her mind.

It had been two long months since the accident, she'd fully recovered from her injuries and recently began dating Jacob Black. She hated to admit it, but she got hooked on the marijuana after the first two times. And immediately began buying some for herself. Jake didn't like her using the drugs, he hated it, but she couldn't give it up, not even for him.

It was just another day, a normal day. At least that's the way it started out.

Like normal she met up with Jake, Alice and Edward right before school, immediately locking hands with Jake. "Hey, Bella I have some new stuff I want you to try today at lunch." Alice told her.

"What is it exactly? It isn't like cocaine or meth is it?" She asked. She done weed but she'd never tried anything harder, nor did she want to.

"No it's not that kind of drug. It's alcohol. I got this new bottle of Vodka I wan't you to try. It's that new flavor." Alice said, as they stopped in front of Edward's locker.

"What flavor is it exactly? Is it the Bubble Gum Vodka?" She asked and Alice nodded. "I've been wanting to try that since it first came out a month ago."

"Me too, I got it last night but I wanted to wait to try it with you and Eddie. You want to try it Jake?" Alice asked. Bella figured he'd say no again. But he agreed.

"Yeah. I've actually been wanting to try it. Hey it's bubble gum flavored, can't be that harmful can it?" He said, completely oblivious that the flavor just made it all the more harmful.

"Yay!" Alice cheered, and Bella grinned up at Jake. "We'll meet up with you guys at lunch. We have business to take care of.

Bella knew by the look on her face the 'business' was far from innocent, but she knew from all the times before not to ask.

"Alright, me and Jake willl be heading the cafeteria to get some food!" Bella said patting her stomach and running off to get some food. "Bella..." Jake whined tugging her to the side of the hall.

"What! I'm hungry!" Bella whind back.

(A/N: Okay so we're coming upon a sex scene so if you are not 15+ or do not want to see Jake and Bella getting it on then I suggest you scroll down until you meet the Authors Note.)

"But I'm horny. Like really..." He told her. Her eyes widened and she trailed her eyes down to his pants, where sure enough there was a large noticable buldge. She'd never heard him speak like _that_ before, but it's not like she never imagined it happening in her head, so the moment he told her this she sighed and looked around for any sign of life in the halls.

Once she was sure no one was looking she pulled him into a nearby broom closet.

"I'm not having sex with you because I'm still a virgin, but if you need it that bad I'll give you a blow job..." She said, the words feeling odd on her lips. He smiled at her and she go down on her knees and slowly unbuckled his belt. She pulled it off and palmed him through his pants causing his hips to buck forward. She pulled his pants down to his ankles noticed he was commando.

She smiled up at him and blew on the tip, and spreading the pre cum with her thumb before slowly taking him in her mouth. His hands flew down to grip her hair as he moaned really loudly and yanked. "Bella..." His breathing began to get deeper and his moans got louder. She wasn't even moving her head anymore as Jake was thoroully fucking her mouth , and making her deep throat him a couple times. She thanked god she wasn't born with a sensible gag reflex.

His breathing became more erratic and she moved her hand around to his back side, and slid a finger up his arse, something she knew he liked. (Sam and his random facts.) She felt him clench around her finger and let out a loud moan before she felt his sticky cum in her mouth. She spit out the bitter tasting liquid and grabbed a hankercheif from her purse before wipping it up.

"That's gross." She told him and began to stand up just as the door opend. They were both suddenly aware of their surroundings and the two figures standing in the doorway.

"SHIT!" They both muttered together.

**A/N: So yeah. Gotta love cliff hangers, no? Who do you think the pair is? Teachers? Her parents? Or maybe some random kids? Leave me a comment and tell me what you think. Flames are welcome this time, criticism can't always be pleasant now can it? And also I'm thinking of making this to a Bella and Jacob story? what do you all think? I like Bella and Jasper, but I don't know. He turned out to be a dick in this story. And I have no intention in changing it all. Also no intention of changing pairing unless I get a lot of agreers. So comment and tell me, Bella and Jasper or Bella and Jake?**

**~iSpankzz**

.


	7. Chapter 7: Embarrassment

**A/N: This story is being written at midnight and I didn't get much sleep the night before so pardon any mistakes that may and probably will occur. Also thanks to my new beta, Ahnyx, for doing such a wonderful job at fixing my mistakes. Anyway, sorry about the cliffhanger. I thought about who it was who walked in and after some tough decisions I've made up my mind, so read on to find out!**

**Disclaimer- Sadly.**

**Big Trouble**

_Previously on_ How I Roll_..._

_His breathing became more erratic and she moved her hand around to his back side, and slid a finger up his arse, something she knew he liked. (Sam and his random facts.) She felt him clench around her finger and let out a loud moan before she felt his sticky cum in her mouth. She spit out the bitter tasting liquid and grabbed a handkerchief from her purse before wiping it up._

_"That's gross." She told him and began to stand up just as the door opened. They were both suddenly aware of their surroundings and the two figures standing in the doorway._

_"SHIT!" They both muttered together._

Jake pulled his pants on quickly as Bella gaped at the sudden horror laid out in front of her.

She couldn't believe she let Jake talk her into this. "Daddy-" She tried as she stared at both him and Jessica Stanley.

"No, Bella. Get your _ass_ out here right now. The principal and I have to discuss the proper punishment." He told her. She began to notice all the people in the hallway, watching the commotion. She walked out, lowering her head to the as she stared at the floor. He grabbed her arm none too kindly and drug her down the hallway to the principal's office.

Charlie and the principal immediately went to his private office and she could hear the voices inside of the room. She knew she was in trouble. Big trouble. She guessed her punishment from Charlie would be about three... four months tops. She waited patiently, ignoring the stares from random people walking in and out of the office area.

_News travels fast in small towns like these._ She thought bitterly. She suddenly needed a smoke. She needed one badly. She hoped that her dad would hurry so she could get home and hide after he'd grounded her.

The door opened slowly, as if in slow motion. The look on her dads face was unlike that of any other. She'd never seen him look so... so... _pissed_.

"Now, Bella." He said and drug her towards the police cruiser. He shoved her in the back seat, behind the bars like a prisoner. He got in the driver's seat and pulled out.

"Why can't I sit up front?" She asked him, trying to be as nice as possible.

"Well after all of that, I'm not sure you even deserve to sit in the front seat anymore. Maybe sitting in the criminals shoes for a while will straighten you out... Bella what in the world were you thinking by doing that?" He sighed, softening a little (A/N: Not that way you pervs.)

"I didn't want to, daddy... Jake talked me into it, I tried to tell him no." She cried.

"A month Bella, that's how long the principal suspended you. A MONTH. Bella I have to work and I can't trust you to be alone anymore. I'm going to have to find you a babysitter. I know you you're too old for one, but you'll deal for now." He told her.

"Okay..."

After a couple of moments of silence they pulled into the driveway. She waited for Charlie to unlock the door and let her out before storming inside.

"Bella! Hold on just one moment before you head off upstairs." He yelled out to her. She groaned and stopped on the doorstep, turning around.

"Well, what do you want?" She asked him, aggravated.

"Bella, I'm sorry that Jake pressured you into... _that. _But that doesn't change much. You are grounded. Two months for indecency in school."

She sighed and nodded. "Can I leave now?"

"No." He stated coldly. "You're grounded for another two months for _this._" He pulls out a bag of marijuana from the kitchen drawer.

She began to panic the moment she saw the bag in his hand. He couldn't just take that away from her! That was something she bought with her own money. "But Dad! You can't! How'd you find it?"

"I was looking for something I had lost before you moved in. I went upstairs to check your closet and I happened upon it. I can very damn well take it away because it's _my _house, and _my _rules." He told her angrily, and frustrated.

"I need it, Dad! I bought that with_ my _money from _my _job! And why were you going through my stuff! Couldn't you have waited until I came home!" She yelled at him, on the verge of tears.

"Point being Bella, I found it and you are grounded. You don't need it. Whoever gave this to you, is NOT your friend. Friends don't let friends do bad things. What happened to Rosalie, Bella? _She_ was a good friend. She was there with you even when you were young." He asked her, seriously concerned.

"Rosalie was never my friend. That _bitch_ can go rot in a filthy hole for all I _give a fuck." _She spat, her words full of venom and her eyes full of hate.

Charlie looked taken aback by her outburst of sudden obscenities but decided to ignore it for the time being.

"She knew I liked Jasper. She fucking _knew_ it, and she just... Takes him. Daddy, I love him. I love him so much and it hurts because no one understands. She just _stole _him from me. She knows she's pretty and she used that against me." She cried, tears falling freely

"Bella. In all honestly he doesn't deserve your attention, especially if he's going to treat you like that. You are much prettier than Rosalie. And Jasper would be stupid not to see that." He told her.

"To you dad, because I'm your daughter. Rosalie is so much prettier and every guy would rather date her. Charlie came up to hug her gently, as not to tip her lid again.

"Bella, you don't need drugs to make yourself feel better. I'm a cop, understand me and believe me when I say, in the long run it'll only hurt you. I will take away the two extra months if you promise to quit this and whatever else your _friends _have let you try." He said putting emphasis on the word friends.

She nods in agreement, even though she has doubt in herself, he throws the bag in the trash bag and ties it up, taking it outside to the street for collection.

"I love you, Bella. I'm just very disappointed that you thought you couldn't come talk to me and that you have done such things with Jake. I don't hate you, I can't hate you." He told her and walked back over to her, hugging her close. "Now go upstairs and take a shower, you stink."

She smiled and laughed a little, making her way up the stairs.

**A/N: So I thought it was a bit short and all but I was too lazy to try and write anymore. It's nearly 4:30 in the morning and I've been up all night working on this. So I don't care if you fucking nag at me for it being too short or sucking. I really don't I'm just happy to get it out of the way. By the way, I will be shortening the chapters some instead of like 30 chapters, I'm going to pick up the pace and make it let's say... 15 chapters. That sound alright? I hope so. Cause I'm going to be going. My fingers hurt from typing. Also, please review. FLAMES ARE WELCOME AND APPRECIATED~!**

_**~iSpankzz**_


	8. Chapter 8: A Visitor

**A/N: Well I'm so tired of gtting reviews saying my story sucks. But I don't care. Honestly. I know some of you like it, hence the amount of reviews. I know my grammar has sucked recently. But the word thing I work on, doesn't underline a misspelled word in red. SORRY, for not being perfect, but you know what I'm normal and I make mistakes, just like everybody else. So don't nag me about how it doesn't, 'Make sense," or how it, 'pisses you off.' I don't give a flying fuck. If you aren't going to criticize my work nicely, then just leave my story alone, it ain't my fault you decided to read this, so don't blame it on me. You brought it upon yourself.**

**P.S. - I know I've not been updating a lot, but give me time, I have a lot of things in my life right now, my grandmother passed away who's like a second mother, and then I'm practically molested by her boyfriend. So SORRY if my lack of appropriate time is BAD.**

**P.P.S. I don't get much sleep, so don't blame me if this chapter doesn't make sense. I feel like just giving up and saying fuck it. But I know someone out there likes it, so I'm continuing for them, because I'd want someone to continue if it was a story I liked.**

**A Visitor**

It had been almost 3 months since the entire escapade, and things had changed. Drastically. She and Jake broke up when she got back to school. He said he loved Sam and wanted to be with him. She couldn't argue against his reasoning so she agreed. She'd stopped smoking, like she'd promised her dad. It was the worst three months of her life. She did have to admit, things were getting better. She'd talked to Alice about quitting together. Alice agreed, after much sulking.

Edward was another story entirely. He said, "I won't quit being me for some _girls._" She and Alice had quit, slowly and painfully, but they did. After she bought an apartment in town, Alice and Edward drifted apart. Much to Alice's horror, both she and Bella had become outcasts in less than a month. But Bella was her best friend, and obviously she didn't want to let that go. Why, Bella did not know.

"One more month, Bella!" Alice squealed, feeling giddy inside, or should I say _normal._ Alice was always like that, even when they were in the process of being loser-ized.

Bella didn't mind all that much, she got used to it after the time all those years ago. The only difference now was that she wasn't bullied or picked on, just invisible. If being invisible kept her from being beat up and hurt, then she was all for it.

"For what?" Bella asked, slightly annoyed with her best friend.

"Until you get ungrounded! DUH!" Alice said, rolling her eyes as if it was so obvious. "Then you can come spend the night in my new apartment. I even have you your own little room since it's two bedrooms!"

Alice chattered on, Bella nodding and agreeing. She knew EVERYTHING about Alice. While Alice knew nothing about Bella because all Alice talked about was, well Alice. Bella didn't mind all that much since she hated talking about herself.

"My dad's coming to pick me up in an hour for a doctor's appointment." Bella told her. "So I won't be here for last period."

She whined, "Awh, I'm all alone." Then pouted at Bella, expecting her to just give in.

"Alice. I can't just say no to my dad and a doctor's appointment." Alice huffed but said okay.

They day went by quick, as did the doctor's appointment.

It was the weekend, so she ran upstairs to her room to go to bed after informing Charlie of her plans for bed.

She noticed the light was glowing from underneath her bedroom door so she stopped in her tracks. She had a feeling who was in there, but she wasn't entirely sure. She grabbed a lamp from the table in the corner. She opened the door and held the lamp above her head, ready to swing.

The first thing she noticed was the window open and the curtains floating on the wind. The second was a blonde _tramp_ in the corner. "Rose! What the hell are you doing in my house!" Bella breathed, shocked more than angry.

"Jasper and I broke up." Rose said. Bella just rolled her eyes. She was not in the mood for this conversation at all. She just wanted to get some shuteye.

"And you came to tell me, _why? _In case you haven't noticed Rose, you and I aren't exactly friends anymore." Rose looked at her, eyes full of sympathy.

"Bella... I understand you're mad, but the thing is... Jasper and I had dated a long time ago. After you left we sort of hooked up... He didn't tell you? We wanted to give each other one more chance. Last night we ended it, a choice on both of our parts because we just didn't feel anything. We broke up because he likes _you._" Rose explained, in a frantic manner.

"He doesn't like me... And no. He never told me that, he didn't mention you even once except for when I asked where you went. He didn't seem interested in the _topic._" Bella said rudely, but clearly upset that Jasper had hid that vital piece of information from her. "If he liked me he would've told me what had happened with you two."

"But Bella... I knew you wouldn't believe me." She sighed.

"Do you expect me to believe _that_ after you stabbed me in the back and dated the guy you knew I liked. I thought we were friends." Bella said, angry and annoyed with her used-to-be-best-friend. "Just leave. I'd like to sleep if you don't mind."

Rosalie looked at her, and made her way to the window, slowly, even though they both new she could move fast. Right when she was about to jump she turned back and smiled at Bella in a way that had her worrying. Then she jumped. A mere second later there was a knock from downstairs.

She went to her window and looked down. She then knew why Rose had given her that look. There on her front porch, was Jasper Whitlock himself.

"Bella! You have a friend here to see you!" Her dad called from downstairs. She sighed and walked out of the door.

"Tell him to come up here!" She said. Soon she heard the steps of his shoes on the stairs, and his messy golden locks come into view. He stopped in front of her and smiled.

"Hey." He greeted her. She pulled him in her room, but left the door open.

"Hey." She replied.

"Me and Ro-"

"I heard." She said, cutting him off. She was hopping this would be a short conversation. She wasn't in the mood to talk about this right now. "She told me everything. Including the part you failed to mention."

He looked at her, confused for a few moments before realization hit him. "Oh, that... I'm sorry I didn't tell you... I didn't think it was important..." He said awkwardly.

"How can you dating my _best friend_ not be important to me? Jasper, are you really that thick headed? Any _normal _girl would want to know that her best friend had dated her other best friend." Bella spat, frustrated.

"Bella, I'm sorry, it's just... I like you okay. A lot... And I didn't want that information to get in the way of us being together." Jasper sighed.

"So you date the person you didn't want to get in the way? You don't like me that much Jasper. A prettier girl comes along and I'm just plain old Bella like I was back then."

"No, you're not Bella. You're beautiful. Rose and I dated to give us one more try. It didn't work. Then she told me I needed to find the person it would work with. So I came to see you. I want to try us." Jasper said grabbing her hands and staring deeply inside.

The words Bella said next were going to change her life as she knew it. "Prove to me that I can trust you."

**A/N: So how was it? Good? Bad? I hope it was okay. I'm going to be ending it about chapter 10 or so. Because I'm working on another story now for Bella and Carlisle. And I really like the story line to that one, so I hope it'll keep me interested for a while. I hope that doesn't bother too many people. Anyway, till next time 3**

_**~iSpankzz**_


	9. Chapter 9: Surprise!

**A/N: So This is the last chapter. I decided to end it early to begin a Kendall and James story on Big Time Rush. I know this is a surprise ending and also a bit twisted, but that's how real life is. **

**Twisted.**

**So I'm glad so many people actually ENJOYED my story! It makes me feel great to know people appreciate what I do. So I hope this ending doesn't tick too many people off. I just grew out of it after so many people started tearing me down. I'm over that but I've been working on my writing skills so I decided to start on a new story to make my new found skills better. I hope you enjoy this last chapter! Thanks to my beta who stuck with me for the last few chapters. I couldn't have done it without you.**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

**Surprise! **

A lot of things happened after that night. Jasper wasn't popular no more once he began dating Bella. Bella knew she shouldn't have trusted Jasper as easily as she did that night. He dated her (ex) best friend for crying out loud! But something about him kept her from leaving. She wanted him, more than anything she did. But there was little moments when they were alone when she would become suspicious. He wasn't the Jasper she knew before all the drama. He was always texting someone, but would never tell her exactly who. There was even random days he wouldn't even be seen at all, until nightfall that is.

But as far as around other people he was nice, always there, but still texting the mysterious person. It was unnerving to Bella, she sometimes thought he was cheating. Because that idea was so much easier to grasp then all the others that ran through her mind.

It was a typical Friday night, and Bella had long since been ungrounded. It was a sunny day in the town of Forks, Was that Jasper was nowhere to be seen, again. He was missing on sunny days. Days when the sun was high in the sky, bird were chirping and the grass was a perfect shade of green. Days when girls would break out their short shorts for the one day in a month the sun was like that.

Bella had plans to surprise Jasper that Friday night, she was going to show up at his house which was just on the edge of town with a picnic basket and a typical plaid red and white blanket.

School finally let out at a quarter till three, and she jumped in her vehicle before driving home. Once there she sat out dinner for Charlie and headed up to her room to gather the stuff for her and Jasper.

She heard the front door open then close signaling Charlie had gotten off early. "Dad! I'm in the kitchen. Dinner is already sat out and done but I'm going to be leaving soon!" She hollered across the house. She smiled when she heard his gruff reply. She looked at the clock on the microwave. It was already almost seven at night so she hurriedly grabbed her things from the kitchen table before making her way into the living room where she saw Charlie sprawled out across the couch, dozing off. She smiled and left the house quietly, locking the door on her way out.

On her way out she began to worry that she might just walk in on Jasper and the mysterious person he'd been texting. She tried to tell herself not to worry that it was okay and the night would be perfect. She'd go find Jasper and they'd have a nice little dinner in the moonlight. Nothing bad would happen but still, she couldn't shake the feeling of suspicion. And on top of that she felt like she was being watched the entire ride over.

_It's just because it's dark outside, _she told herself. She heard a faint howl in the distance and swerved a little in her car. Next thing she knew she was being tossed down the side of a steep hill, her body being tossed and head smashing against the steering wheel and window. She felt a sudden jerk that caused her head to snap forward just as the airbag exploded from the impact.

She struggled to free herself from the vehicle, tugging the seat belt off and kicking the door ope n just in time as the car lit on fire. She stepped back from the flames that consumed her car. It light the part of the forest up nicely in the darkness, she decided to hurry before the light died and she couldn't see at all.

She hollered into the forest in hopes someone would hear. The light from the burning car was slowly dieing as she stumbled open a clearing A meadow to be exact. She thanked lord as she ran to the familiar house just past the meadow. "Jasper!" She called out. Hoping that he could hear her. She ran through the meadow and finally reached his porch. She knocked furiously on the door as blood covered her face from the car accident.

She heard slow, steady steps from inside of the house and steeped away, suddenly frightened. The door flew open and Bella scrambled back on the porch at the sight of a blond girl's face covered in blood.

"R- Rosalie?" Bella chocked out, she made slow steps back down the stairs of the porch and Rosalie smiled out her.

A sadistic smile that had Bella's insides freeze. Rosalie stepped closer and behind the girl she saw Jasper, his face as bloody as hers.

"No..." She cried as he smiled at her with the same smile as Rosalie. "Jasper? No... No!" She turned and ran for it, running with all the power in her body. She knew Rosalie could catch up quickly, she was a vampire.

Bella heard the steady footsteps behind her just as she reached the clearing, she tried to run faster but something caught hold of her hair and yanked her back. She struggled to free herself from the grip and saw Jasper step in front of her. He grabbed her arm and yanked roughly, twisting it all the way around, smiling as Bella screamed, the pain shooting through her body.

She felt very sharp, inhuman like teeth graze her neck and she cringed away away but felt her head snap back and the teeth sink into her skin. She felt another pair of teeth sink into her now broken arm and she screamed in agony as a fire spread through her body. She felt a grip on her other arm, and knew it was Rosalie. "Please... Stop you guys!" She pleaded through the pain, even though she knew it was a bad idea.

Life slowly drained from her body. Her screams feel silent and were now low whimpers as her eyes closed and the only thing holding her up was the two who still had their fangs sunk deep into her body. She twitched and feel to the ground helpless. Her eyes opened slightly to look up at the two vampires smiling at her with the same sadistic smile from earlier.

The pain slowly grew less and less, as she felt the two vampires turn and leave her to suffer.

And then nothing.

THE END.

**A/N: Surprising right. This came to me when I got a review from a reader saying she shouldn't have trusted him so easily. I realized they were right so I made this. Sorry if you hate the ending. I didn't know where else to go with it. But it's okay right? You still love me? Hope I didn't upset too many people!**

**My new story _Secrets_ will be up soon, it's a Big Time Rush Kendall and James story. If you like them please go read it! It'll be a chaptered story also! And hopefully I get into that one!**

**~_iSpankzz_**


End file.
